Good morning
by dulcety
Summary: Our Delena as a happy couple in the bliss of a peaceful morning. one shot, fluffy stuff.


Elena tiptoed to the door, trying to turn the knob as quiet as possible, cringed when the wooden door squeaked a little. She slid through the open gap before closing it with as much caution as she was. Then she looked back into the room. It was still dark outside even though it was already 6 in the morning. The dim bluish light behind the curtains lit the room up just enough so she saw him lying on his bed, still sleeping. Elena walked quietly to the bed, placed the brown paper bag and coffee she was holding onto the bedside table, then she kneeled down beside it to look at his face. It was so peaceful and beautiful. His features were soft as his breathing was slow and steady. His long lashes lay on his slightly flushed cheeks, his lips slightly parted, his dark hair fell wildly on the pillow, some locks poked into his eyes, one of his arm spread to the side and the other placed on his chest, the cover hung softly just above his waist, revealing his upper body. She kicked her shoes off and striped down until she was in only her underwear, then slowly slid onto the bed, under the covers, placing herself next to him trying not to stir the bed too much. She threw her arms across his bare chest, over his hand, snuck her head into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. She always loved it. She never knew it was his cologne or it was just him, but his scent is always so warm, woody but fresh at the same time, it was always so sexy and alluring. She kissed the skin there, feeling so comfortable and warm as she let her hands absentmindedly rubbing his abs, admiring the muscles she felt under her palms, smiled happily as she felt his warm smooth skins flush against her body, noticed that he was sleeping in only his boxer. She wrapped her legs around his and snugged closer to his side. She could stay like that forever, bath in the coziness and in him. She felt him shifted and turned to his side, his arms around her as he tightened them, pulling her closer to his body. She looked up, kissed his jawline and he let out a pleasant sigh. His hands started running up and down her back and she felt his lips pressed against her forehead. He murmured something sleepily. It was so comfortable as they laid there, their bodies intertwined, not saying a word, just feeling each other breathing, heat, scent, skin against each other. Elena couldn't help it, started kissing and nibbling at his skin where her lips could reach without breaking their embrace. She giggled when she felt he hardened.

-Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up.

-Literally.

He murmured into her hair. Pressing his body to hers, too comfortable to do anything else. Elena lifted up so she could threw her hands around his neck, she pressed her lips against his, her fingers grabbed at his soft hair behind his neck, tugging them gently, her body pressed up against his, loving it when she felt her breast up and against his bare chest. He responded to her lips immediately still closing his eyes. They let their lips nib at each other a while before opening their mouth and let each other in. Elena's legs grip tighter around his waist as she tasted him, letting him breath into her mouth as her tongue danced with his. She traced his bottom lips, breaking the kiss as she started a trail of kissing from the corner of his mouth to his earlobe, down his neck. He shivered and pulled her face up to crush his lips on hers again. He flipped them over so he was lying on top of her. Elena ran her hands from his neck down his body to grab his ass, pulling him down so there was no space between them. He groaned at the contact of their lower body crushed to each other, feeling his hardness against her. When they finally broke the kiss. He opened his eyes to stare down at her, taking in her warm chocolate eyes. He smiled as he planted soft kisses on her cheeks, forehead, chin, cheeks ...

-What did I do to have you in my bed harassing my body like this?

He purred into her ears, inhaling the scent of her hair as she kissed his shoulder.

-I missed you.

She answered casually but he felt his heart melt at that. She missed him. Damon Salvatore, the big bad boy, who had women stripped in front of him and jumped into bed with him without a trying sweat, now was mitten by just hearing a girl saying she missed him. He chuckled at the thought.

-I brought you coffee and breakfast.

Elena said as she turned her head brushing her nose against his cheek, Her arms still wrap around his body, keeping him lying on top of her.

-Did you?

Damon planted his mouth on her neck, squirled his tongued at the spot, earning a gasp from her. He kissed his way down to her heaving chest. Onto her white lace bra.

-Hmmm. I like this.

He said as he hooked one finger under the front hook or her bra before unhook it and got it off her. He found his arousal itched up as he took in the sight of her perky breasts in.

Elena blushed at the way Damon staring at her, his face inches away from her breasts, his hot breath ticked her skin, making her raising goosepumps all over.

-Staring is impolit…oh !

She trailed off as he latched his mouth onto one of her breast, sucked in slightly, flicking the tip of his tongue around her nipple then repeat the same with the other side. She was lost, of time, of place, of the world as the sensation rushing throughout her entire body. She involuntarily arched her back up so she was dry humping him, realized how uncomfortable it was for their bodies to be still separated by the fabric of her panties and his boxer. She loosened her grip around him to tuck her hands under his boxer, pushing it down and off his body. Damon grunted as her hands clasped around his aching hardness and started stroking him. He bit her nipples as she guided his tips to the wetness of her panties. They both moaned, out of breath at the contact. He growled and ripped out her panties, flick the flimsy fabric off her, yanked her hands and held them up high above her head, pinned her to the bed before thrusting into her. Elena felt her eyes rolled back into her skull as he inched up to fill her entirely, she squeezed her inner around him, greeting him, begging for more. Damon was thrilled with her reaction, couldn't hold back a grin as her finger nails dug into his hands, trying to make him move. She pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, her hips arched up and down. Damon leaned down and thrust his tongue into her open mouth, swallowed her moan as he started thrusting in and out in a slow, steady pace. He felt how tight she was around his cock, the friction was intense.

-Faster, Damon, faster…

She slurred, wiggling her hips trying to make him move faster. Damon let go of her hands to grab her hips, lifting her up a bit to the right angle, then he started pounding into her, looking up at her breasts pouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts, her mouth opened, moaning. The sight brought him over the edge, he felt his knees weakened, her inner muscles tightened around him as she reached her climax, he let go and filled her as he came. He collapsed onto her body, buried his face between her breasts, their body were slick with sweat and heat. She returned her legs around his waist again, keeping him inside her still, stroking his back with her hands, panting heavily. He let her comfort his body, he felt loved. That was always the reason why Damon could never stay away from Elena. She made him feel loved, needed, like he was special, irreplaceable to her and now he realized it was the other way around, he wouldn't make it without her. He rolled over, pulling her to lay on his chest, he grabbed the blanket and cover them up, tugged her in closer to him. He lifted her hand up and kiss her palms, her wrist. He felt almost scared at the thought that he always needed to show her his love, to make sure that she was there, to feel her presence even when their bodies were tangled into each other. He was scared of the thought that he could possibly love somebody that much because he knew that it would crushed him if it would ever disappear.

-I love you, Damon.

He heard Elena whispered into his chest. She snuggled closer to him, letting out a sigh as her breaths slowed down into a steady rhythm.

-I love you too.

He almost couldn't hear his own words. Elena looked up at him, smiled when she looked into his blue eyes, her thumb gently caressed his cheek. She kissed him, this time, pouring emotion into the kiss, urging to let him know she meant it, she loved him.

Then she fell back into the pillow, grabbing his arms in front of her as she turned her back to his body, pressing it back until she felt his body molded fit to her back, spooning her. She slipped on leg between his, laced her fingers in his, smiled satisfied when she felt his chin tucked on her shoulder and his lips on the side of her neck, his breath ticked the skin behind her ear. She lifted their holding hands and kissed his hand, then pulling their hands back to her chest, keeping it them close to her heart.

-Change of mind. Please go back to sleep. Breakfast can wait.

She murmured and he let out a hearty laugh, squeezing her delicate body closer to his, wishing they could always stay that close to each other forever.

-Breakfast can wait.

They laid there, enjoying the other's body heat, feeling warm and cozy. In that moment, the world drifted off and it was just them, together.


End file.
